De temps en temps
by Tibbyfande
Summary: Nous sommes avant l'arrivée de Lucifer sur Terre... Une vision de ce qui aurait pu monter le chemin vers Chloé à Lucifer ... Cette histoire m'a frappé comme la foudre.
1. Chapter 1

De temps en temps … par Tibby

Il n'y a pas de vraiment de spoiler, j'ai à peine commencé la saison 2 car je la regarde sur 13ème rue. Mais je n'ai pas résisté aux montages You tube, qui le pourrait ?

Je n'avais plus pris la plume depuis longtemps, beaucoup de brouillons mais rien de concret en fait ! Pourtant, comme le dit si bien Chris Colfer dans son film/livre Struck, cette histoire m'a frappé comme la foudre...

Voilà, je me lance ...

Une petite review pourrait me donner le coup de pouce pour recommencer à écrire. A vous de jouer …

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 1

Toute une éternité s'étalait devant Lucifer. Tout serait toujours pareil : les mêmes pêchés, les mêmes pêcheurs, les mêmes excuses et les mêmes châtiments ! Désormais, il laissait même Mazekeen se charger de choisir quelles tortures infliger. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis quand était-il assis sur ce trône dont il n'avait jamais voulu ? Un jour, un an, un siècle ? Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Il en arrivait même à espérer qu'une guerre se déclare à nouveau… Une guerre qu'il perdrait cette fois. Il laisserait ainsi le fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre et peu importait ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

Lucifer en était là de ces pensées quand un de ces démons arriva avec une nouvelle âme à torturer. Le regard de Lucifer se fixa car cette âme rayonnait d'une clarté inattaquable. Devant lui se trouvait une femme d'une grande beauté avec sa longue chevelure blonde et sa robe parsemée de roses. On aurait pu croire qu'elle sortait d'un conte de fée. Qu'est-ce qu'une âme comme celle-ci faisait en Enfers ? Elle aurait dû aller tout droit au Paradis et profiter de l'ennui éternel …

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Moi, c'est T…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton nom. Dépêche-toi.

\- Ben à vrai dire … C'est que …

\- Viens en au fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, annonça le démon effrayé en haussant les épaules.

Le démon fut instantanément éjecté jusqu'aux portes de la pièce par le simple geste de la main de Lucifer.

\- Ne jamais faire preuve de faiblesse. Tu oublies les règles. Sors d'ici ! Je vais sûrement pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec cette petite âme qui est passée entre les mailles du filet de big daddy, dit Lucifer, en tournant autour de son prochain challenge.

Sans demander son reste le subalterne se traîna jusqu'aux portes qui se refermèrent instantanément derrière lui.

\- Voyons voir ce que l'on va faire de vous … Soyons bien élevé, une belle âme ici, ça n'arrive…. Jamais en fait.

\- Je suis Emma et je suis venue vous demander une faveur.

Une âme pure s'était damnée pour venir lui demander une faveur !? Lucifer en fut surpris mais il se garda bien de le laisser transparaître.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas les pactes apparemment ?

\- Je voulais vous rencontrer en personne.

\- Voilà qui est fait. Heureuse, j'imagine, se moqua le roi. Mon apparence ne vous fait pas peur ?

\- Je vois votre vrai visage. Votre Lumière est toujours là.

\- N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Lucifer.

« Il n'y a plus rien en moi, rien du tout pour qui que ce soit. »

\- Donc mourir ne vous a pas gênée ? se reprit Lucifer.

\- Pas pour lui, non.

\- Oh bien sûr, nous y voilà, l'amour serait donc à l'ordre du jour ! Personne ne m'a prévenu ! Je vais vous confier un scoop : vous vous êtes faites avoir. L'amour n'est jamais à l'ordre du jour en Enfers tous savent ça ! Mais je suis curieux, qui croyez-vous pouvoir sauver ? ironisa le diable, tout en revenant à sa place pour surplomber cette Emma !

\- Killian est arrivé en enfers il y a de cela 2 lunes, j'ai marqué son âme à son départ, répondit la jeune femme, tout en relevant son regard vers Lucifer.

\- Vous êtes donc une sorcière ! Et mieux encore une sorcière restée pure !? Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus ! Vous n'auriez usé de votre pourvoir que pour le bien des autres ?

\- Effectivement, je suis ainsi. Killian est mon seul amour et il est ….

\- Mauvais, s'il est ici ? Ça ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille sur la pertinence de votre choix ?

\- Il a changé. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi, il est mon véritable amour….

\- Que vous croyez, l'interrompit Lucifer, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est à moi maintenant. Que pourriez-vous m'offrir d'ailleurs ? l'interrogea Lucifer.

\- Votre avenir.

\- Je le connais, belle âme.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, ce serait mauvais pour votre karma, gronda Lucifer sans pouvoir contrôler le rougeoiement de ses yeux.

\- J'en suis capable. Je pourrais connaître votre avenir si je pouvais vous toucher.

Lucifer ne pouvait pas la croire, il ne le devait pas. L'amour était un conte de fées, il ne se terminait jamais par un happy ending … et encore moins pour lui ! Cette femme intelligente, douée de pouvoirs magiques ne pouvait pas croire que l'amour puisse sauver quoi que ce soit. II pouvait détruire, ça oui ! Le Samaël, qu'il avait été, croyait avoir l'amour de son père, de sa mère ainsi que de ses frères et sœurs mais il avait eu tort. La preuve ! Il était ici pour toujours ! Et puis surtout elle ne pourrait rien voir pour lui, il n'y avait rien à voir, il était coincé.

\- Auriez-vous peur ?

Lucifer sentit la rage monter en lui. Il se leva d'un bond et fut sur elle en une fraction de seconde.

\- Prenez garde. Je pourrais vous enfermer si loin en Enfer qu'aucun de vos cris ne parviendrait jamais aux oreilles des anges.

\- Je peux le faire, je ne suis pas une menteuse. Ce n'est qu'un simple contact.

\- Je suis souvent en « contact » avec d'autres croyez-moi ! Etre touché par une âme pure ne me fait pas peur.

\- Bien sûr mais être vraiment touché ? Depuis quand quelqu'un ne vous a-t-il pas touché autrement que pour vous vous faire du mal ?

Il y a bien longtemps … Même avant d'être déchu … Même bien avant ça …, répondit silencieusement Lucifer. Aucune répartie ne lui venait, cette femme était fascinante.

Emma vit quelque chose effleurer les yeux du diable, elle devait en profiter et jouer le tout pour le tout, elle devait laisser parler son 6ème sens.

\- Je resterais ici pour n'importe quel tourment. Libérez-le. Vous le pouvez. Echangez ma lumière pour la lui donner et il ira là-haut.

\- Insensé ! balaya Lucifer.

\- Il est mort en me sauvant la vie. J'allais basculer pour me venger et il m'a sauvé. Testez- moi, je peux vous prouver ce que j'avance. Je peux voir quelque chose que personne d'autres ne peut savoir dans votre passé…

Lucifer aimait jouer mais jouerait-il à ça avec une sorcière prête à tout pour son amour ? Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Pouvait-il croire en elle ? Lui qui ne croyait plus en rien : le Paradis était une cause perdue... Sa famille encore moins … Le genre humain lui avait montré le pire et méritait d'être puni… Pourtant il savait aussi que tous n'avaient pas toujours mérité leur place en Enfers … Peut-être … Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Je suis curieux, tentez votre chance, ce sera à vos risques et périls.

Emma respira et tendit sa main vers Lucifer sans hésiter.

\- Tendez votre main, il ne faut pas que l'on se touche, créer un champ de force sera suffisant pour le passé.

« Pourquoi frissonnait-il à l'approche des mains de cette femme ? » Emma le regardait dans les yeux, Lucifer n'en avait plus l'habitude, seule Mazikeen le faisait. Et cette dernière ne voulait y voir que le roi des Enfers alors que là, il pouvait presque croire que Emma voyait cette part d'ange qu'il asphyxiait en lui. Il le fallait bien ! Il fallait qu'il cache cette « blancheur » au fond de lui. Celle qui marquait toujours ses ailes, cette blancheur qu'il n'arrivait pas à noircir. Elle résistait, elle le narguait …

Tout comme Lucifer se perdait dans ses pensées, Emma se laissa emporter dans les limbes du passé du roi des Enfers… Il y avait des ténèbres, beaucoup trop de ténèbres même pour un ange, surtout pour un ange. Elle devait se préserver, la lumière l'y aidait toujours, ce ne serait pas différent cette fois. Elle voulait sauver Killian à tout prix, elle espérait le voir juste un instant avant qu'il ait sa chance au paradis. Elle savait quoi faire, c'était toujours comme ça que son don se manifestait le mieux. Emma se laissa porter par la lumière et surtout par l'amour….

Un Flash … Des ailes d'ange blanches … Une autre paire d'ailes …

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review pour m'encourager.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Bebec et TheJoy69 pour leur review. Sur 80 personnes qui sont venues lire ce premier chapitre, 2 seulement ont pris le temps de commenter ! Voilà pourquoi j'avais cessé d'écrire (j'ai eu d'autres pseudos sur ce site). Je mettais tellement de moi pour mes histoires et le silence en retour me tuait, alors j'ai arrêté de publier. Je me donnais du mal à écrire et je me faisais du mal à attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais… Pourtant l'écriture est en moi alors comme j'ai eu une autre idée pour Lucifer, je vais essayer de la concrétiser pour moi et advienne que pourra …

A Bedec : En ce qui concerne Once Upon A Time, je n'ai pas fait de crossover mais plus un clin d'œil à une de mes séries préférées. Pour regarder en VO, je sais que j'adorerais ça mais j'attends les dvd avec impatience et suis, d'ailleurs, très en colère que la sortie ait été postposée à juin ! (Croisons les doigts qu'elle ne soit pas encore repoussée.)

Chapitre 2

Lucifer détestait être dans cette position de demande et d'attente. Il était là à attendre quelque chose qui ne pouvait arriver… Cette Emma, même très douée, ne pouvait voir en lui et encore moins voir son avenir puisqu'il n'en avait aucun, il était coincé là pour toujours et à jamais… n'est-ce pas ? L'espoir était bien ce que son Créateur avait fait de pire.

A bout de patience, il annonça :

\- J'attends !

\- Des ailes d'anges blanches. Etoile …

\- Sang blague ! Super pouvoir ! se moqua Lucifer.

\- Etoile du soir … des ailes couleurs de temps …

Lucifer se figea, elle ne pouvait voir ça ! C'était à lui, ce moment était uniquement à lui. Il l'avait perdue mais pendant un court instant il avait repensé à ce bonheur et ça faisait trop mal …

\- Ça suffit ! Stop ! Je vous interdits de me la prendre vous aussi !

Emma savait qu'elle devait se taire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre un tel moment face au roi des Enfers mais Lucifer était bien plus que le Diable. L'image, que tous en avaient, n'était que superficielle ! Il avait de multiples facettes et il ne montrait que ce que l'on attendait de lui... Jusqu'au jour où il oublierait qui il était pour ne plus être que celui qu'ils voulaient qu'ils soient et là il lui faudrait de l'aide et du temps pour se retrouver...

Emma reprit ses esprits, elle avait été loin, très loin et elle était surprise de ressentir autant de choses venant de Lucifer. Elle avait ressenti un tel bonheur passé émanant de Lucifer et surtout la perte qui avait suivis. Etant passée par là, elle savait … Ils échangèrent un simple regard et Lucifer appela Mazikeen.

La démone entra et regarda Emma comme un insecte qu'elle allait écraser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était la Protection Ultime de Lucifer qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il s'en rende compte ou pas.

\- Va chercher ce Killian, je suis sûr que tu écoutais à la porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas le libérer.

\- Je suis le roi des Enfers et je t'ordonne de m'amener ce Killian de malheur, c'est compris.

Mazikeen claqua des doigts et une chaine tomba du plafond avec un corps au bout.

Voyant le visage ensanglanté de son amour, Emma cria en courant vers lui.

\- Killian !

A son tour, Lucifer claqua des doigts, les chaines retenant le prisonnier disparurent et il s'affaissa sur le sol. Immédiatement rejoint par Emma, Killian sentit une caresse sur son visage. Même déboussolé, Killian sut qu'il ne rêvait pas, pourtant ça ne devait pas être vrai, elle ne devait pas être là. Après ça leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent naturellement.

\- Je suis prête à remplir ma part du contrat, annonça Emma.

\- Emma ! parvint à articuler Killian. Il en ignorait les termes mais un contrat avec le diable ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose !

\- Pas nécessaire, je veux simplement que vous partiez d'ici.

Cette sorcière devait s'en aller et emporter avec elle ce qu'elle avait vu. Après tout ce temps, cette perte lui faisait encore tellement de mal. Il fallait que cela change, il ne devait plus jamais y penser.

\- Que fais-tu, Lucifer ? Tu ne peux pas le libérer !

Emma s'approcha.

\- Vous avez un avenir, je peux le sentir et il n'est pas ici ! Vous n'êtes pas que le roi des Enfers. Vous êtes plus qu'un ange déchu ! Laissez-moi vous offrir ça.

\- Allez-vous en ! murmura Lucifer.

Emma ne pouvait pas laisser la lumière de Lucifer s'éteindre. Elle était encore présente, il fallait qu'elle perdure jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'amour. Emma le ressentait. Il avait une chance. Quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part. Elle regarda Killian et sans hésiter, Emma posa une main sur le cœur de l'ange, tout en lui prenant la main gauche.

\- Regardez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Lucifer sentit le pouvoir de la jeune femme, il était pur comme elle et pendant un instant Lucifer ne se sentit plus seul...

\- Laissez-moi deviner … De la cendre, toujours cette maudite cendre qui me tombe dessus.

Emma hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je vois un ciel bleu, une colline avec des lettres … le soleil et l'océan. Un beau costume… Votre visage est celui que je vois, plus celui du roi. Quelqu'un approche …

Lucifer rompit brusquement le contact avec Emma et dit :

\- Amenadiel, te voilà à ton niveau.

L'ange, sûr de sa puissance, ne jeta aucun regard alentour. Il se contenta de dire :

\- Remets nous cette âme. Tu ne peux avoir que les corrompues. Pourquoi avoir détourné celle-ci ?

\- Je n'ai rien détourné du tout. Elle est venue à moi.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Comme toujours, je suis le fautif et vous êtes parfaits. Pense ce que tu veux. Emmène-là, si tu y tiens tant.

\- Votre promesse ! J'ai tenu la mienne. J'ai dit la vérité. Il faut me croire. Il y aura quelqu'un pour vous.

Amenadiel ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre ce que disait cette âme. Lucifer avait manigancé tout ça pour le faire descendre ici. C'était une abomination d'être dans cet endroit, il voulait juste s'en aller. Il agrippa Emma. Les deux amants avaient beau s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, ils ne pourraient rien contre la puissance de l'ange.

Lucifer tourna son regard vers Emma puis vers Mazikeen. Toutes deux comprirent ce qu'elles devaient faire. Pendant que Maze faisait une prise arrière à l'ange et l'envoyait ricocher contre un des piliers de la pièce, Emma aidait Killian à se relever. Lucifer sortit deux pièces de sa poche qu'il lança aux amants.

\- Allez-vous en !

Emma devait dire tout ce qu'elle avait vu à Lucifer :

\- La personne sur la plage…

\- Maintenant ! Hurla le roi des Enfers

Amenadiel provoqua un souffle assourdissant en déployant ses ailes.

« … Vous croyez ne pas la mériter… Ne l'abandonnez pas ! » furent les dernières paroles d'Emma en Enfers car en une fraction de seconde, les deux humains avaient disparu.

Lucifer les avait-il entendues ou pas ? En tout cas, il déploya ses ailes bloquant son frère. Amenadiel fut surpris de revoir les magnifiques ailes de Samael, il s'attendait plus aux yeux rougeoyant du diable et pendant un court instant, il en voulut à son père d'avoir infligé cette place à son frère mais il reprit son rôle, il le fallait.

\- Lucifer, que fais-tu ? Tes pièces pentecôtistes ne sont pas à distribuer. Tu l'as déjà fait bien trop souvent. Il ne doit plus t'en reste qu'une maintenant ?!

\- Mes pièces, mon privilège. Quitte mes enfers maintenant, asséna Lucifer en retournant vers son trône.

Amenadiel ne demanda pas son reste tandis que Lucifer souriait du tour qu'il avait pu jouer à son frère et à leur maudit paradis.

Mais surtout personne n'avait vu cette étincelle. Pendant juste un instant, elle avait brillé dans les yeux de Lucifer, comme une étoile du matin qui parvenait à passer au travers des ténèbres. Oui, Lucifer l'avait ressenti et il pensa « Morningstar », plutôt joli comme nom…

FIN

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Je suis peut-être rouillée même si les idées ne m'ont jamais quittées. J'ai toujours aimé explorer le passé des personnages et Lucifer doit avoir des histoires à raconter pleins son placard. J'espère que ça vous a plu….

Ps : Le titre m'est venu d'une chanson de Gregory Lemarchal. Je trouvais que les paroles correspondaient à Lucifer.

Après avoir eu l'idée de faire allusion à Once Upon a time, j'ai vu un montage sur You tube intitulé Killian & Emma - Lucifer & Chloe || start a riot, j'y ai trouvé les parallèles intéressants. A vous de voir.

Merci pour votre lecture et merci encore plus si vous brisez le silence…


End file.
